Empty Promises
by Miyuki Kamaru
Summary: Naruto is Kyuubi's vessle. When Naruto finds out that he is slowly being transformed into a girl, he finds out Kyuubi is doing it. Sasuke and Naruto are engaged but Sasuke is gay. How will this go down for Sasuke? SasuNaru
1. Is he a boy or a girl?

Alright, so I know I'm not good at putting up mor than one story at a time but I'm going to try it! Yay! I feel so loved! lol  
Ok so I was actually inspired by DizziKatz. I read her story "I Wanna Have Your Babies!" *check that out!* and I was just wanting to write a little story about Naruto becoming.... well a girl sort of... Oh well! It's totally different from DizziKatz, I just stole her idea :D Love you DizziKatz! lol Alright so enjoy!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is he a boy or a girl?

_Sasuke straddled Naruto as he slid his cold hands up Naruto's shirt. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's lips found their way to Naruto's neck. Sasuke started to slowly suck on Naruto's neck, making him call out the raven's name._

"_Mmmmm…Sasu…." Naruto managed to moan out before Sasuke attacked his lips. Sasuke's hands slid down to Naruto's waist, and he wasted no time slipping them into Naruto's pants. _

_Sasuke smiled as his hands met Naruto's erect friend. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he swiftly took Naruto's pants and boxers off while Naruto did the same to Sasuke._

_Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hands snaked around Naruto's manhood. Naruto's hips began to buck a bit, giving into his desire. Sasuke grabbed his member and smiled as he began to…_

Naruto woke up, his dreams shattered He frowned a bit and looked over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw the raven, sound asleep. He flipped over and cuddled up to Sasuke's warm body.

Naruto smiled as he remembered his dream His dream was a memory of last week. He loved that night. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, resting his head on the older boy's chest.

Sasuke subconsciously placed his hand on Naruto's stomach as his eyes slowly opened. Naruto smirked up at him as he awoke. He was a little sad that Sasuke awoke though. It was the only time Naruto got to see the boy peaceful. Sasuke would always look pissed when he was awake, Naruto just loved the innocent look about Sasuke while he was sleeping. It made Naruto happier to see Sasuke had a side like this.

"Morning." Naruto muttered. Sasuke looked down at his fiancé and smiled. His index finger traced the seal on Naruto's abdomen. He also started to trace the six-pack abs Naruto had.

"Morning." Sasuke replied, kissing Naruto's forehead. Naruto giggled a bit as Sasuke did this. Sasuke looked at Naruto, wondering what was so funny a 6:45 in the morning. "What?" Sasuke managed to finally ask.

"Nothing. I just had a dream about last week." Naruto muttered. Sasuke smiled as his hand began to slide down to Naruto's parts. He smiled and looked at Naruto, with that hunger in his eyes that Naruto knew he could never escape.

""Oh, so that's why I felt something hard. I was hoping you were ready for sex." Sasuke muttered, a smile barely visible on his pale face. Naruto just started to laugh again. Seme's, they never knew how to control themselves, did they?

"I would love to but…. I have to go see Baa-chan for my check-up with my seal and Kyuubi." Naruto explained to Sasuke. The raven just groaned in protest. Naruto got up and picked out his clothes for that day, Sasuke just stared at him while he was doing this.

"Even though you turn me down and break my heart, I'm still madly in love with you. Why is that?" Sasuke asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Your whipped." Naruto replied as he turned around and smiled at the older boy. Sasuke jumped up and lunged in a split second, throwing Naruto off guard. Sasuke tackled the blonde to the ground. "Ow, TEME!" Naruto yelled, rubbing his head.

"You love it and you know it, now off with the pants." Sasuke demanded in his "I'm-the-seme" voice. Naruto just glared at the boy, really not in the mood for this. Naruto tried to push Sasuke off of him, but Sasuke just grabbed the poor boys wrists and pinned them above said boys head.

Naruto saw the hunger intensify in Sasuke's eyes. He knew he would never win against Sasuke like this. This was the time where Sasuke's manhood took over his whole body, making him a sick, perverted horn dog.

Naruto growled at Sasuke, out of frustration, but this didn't help the poor blonde at all. "So. . . Why can't I have sex with you? It's not like you need to go to a gyno. Now come on. Pants off!" Sasuke started to yell in his demanding voice. Sasuke began to undo his own pants with his free hand.

"Teme! You never know what might be going on in my body! Weird things could be happening! Tsunade needs to check things out! Jeez, you never will understand, will you?!" Naruto screamed at the older boy. Naruto knew that even if he did everything he could to get the raven off of him, he would still want to mount the younger, defenseless boy.

"It's not like she's going to check EVERYTHING! And it's not like you magically grew girl parts and now you could get pregnant." Sasuke noted. Naruto silently agreed with the raven, but that didn't change his mind. He still wasn't going to have sex now.

"Please, no sex now. Later ok?" Naruto tried to bribe. Sasuke wasn't buying it, and he wasn't willing to wait. He wanted sex NOW. Sasuke grabbed the rope off the ground and he began to tie it around Naruto's wrists, binding him to bed. Naruto tried everything, but he still couldn't get out of Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke was now undressing Naruto playfully. He was trying to get the boy good and ready for what was about to come. Sasuke smiled as he took his shirt off. "You ready for this?" he asked as he proceeded to do those wonderful things to Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOUR LATE!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto, just now walking into her office. He was supposed to be her by 7:30, but with the horn dog that he dated, he arrived two hours late. Naruto sat down and tried to explain everything.

"Grandma, you gotta believe me! Sasuke was doing wonderfully evil things to me! He's a horn dog I tell ya !I said no, but he never listens to me! He never will!" Naruto pouted. Tsunade nodded her head, listening to this excuse for the umpteenth time.

Naruto, by this time, was in Tsunade's doctor's office, being probed and poked and everything else that slowly killed Naruto a little more inside. She had to do these tests. She couldn't use her chakra, oh no! She wanted to make Naruto pay for being late!

"Ok, drop your pants." Tsunade said. Naruto looked at her like she was turning into a freakin alien. He reluctantly pulled his pants down and Tsunade put on a fresh pair of gloves. "Turn your head and cough." She ordered, placing her hand on his balls. Naruto obeyed and Tsunade stood up. "Alright, now bend over." She instructed.

Naruto started to freak out. He had never been through anything like this. Tsunade had always used her chakra to check Naruto, ALWAYS! Naruto did as told though and when Tsunade stuck her finger up there… lets just say she got an unwelcome surprise.

"So you weren't lying." Tsunade muttered, a little baffled at this all. She quickly washed the gloves off before taking them off and washing her hands. Naruto, blushing, pulled his pants up and sat down on the bed.

"So Baa-chan, is everything ok?" Naruto asked. She nodded her head. Her hands then began to glow a dark green and she ordered him to lay down, shirt pulled up. Again, he listened to what Tsunade had told him and he did so.

She had moved her hand around, feeling for Kyuubi's presence. She spotted it and nodded. She then stopped dead in her tracks. She shook it off and finished the procedure,

"So, how's everything internally." Naruto questioned. Tsunade walked over and filled his chart out before answering that question. She placed the chart in his hand. He looked up at her quizzically. She nodded and he opened it. He read through it before something caught his eyes.

Kyuubi may be a female. Naruto is believed to be growing a uterus. Must keep watch out for anything suspicious. Don't know what it actually is yet.

After reading this, Naruto dropped the chart. It clattered to the ground and Tsunade didn't even want to look at Naruto. She could just feel the pain emitting from the small boy. Tears of sorrow formed and a few slowly fell down her cheeks before she wiped them away and looked up at Naruto.

"If this is true, we have a surgery to remove everything from your body. I'm not certain if that's what it is or not but…." Tsunade stooped as she watched her patient. Naruto was smiling. SMILING! This was a male that was happy at becoming a female that's beyond any medical logic.

"No, I'm not going to have surgery. If this is true, I will be able to give Sasuke what he wants, a family." Naruto whispered, holding his stomach. He looked up and smiled at Tsunade. "So grandma, how's everything else?" Naruto asked. She only nodded her head. She was baffled. How was Sasuke going to take the news?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING?!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto feared for his life but he stood his ground. If the older boy was going to kill him then so be it. Naruto just nodded as silent tears began to fall down Naruto's cheeks.

Sasuke had been pacing back and forth for at least twenty minutes now. He was shocked, pissed and a little worried at what might happen. Naruto looked straight at Sasuke and started to speak. "I told you I don't know what's going on with my body. Tsunade isn't sure yet but she'll figure that out soon. If I end up getting pregnant because of you, I would love that. I don't get why your freaking out so much." Naruto said. He sat there and just watched as the raven paced back and forth.

"I…. I don't even know what to do." Sasuke muttered. He collapsed to the floor, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. He quickly swiped them away as Naruto appeared at his side, hugging him and telling him everything is going to be ok. "No… no it's not." Sasuke kept repeating. Naruto was happy about being part girl?! What's happened to this world?

"Your going to get the surgery. And I'm going to find out how to extract a demon without killing it's host." Sasuke informed his fiancé. Naruto just shook his head. He smiled at Sasuke again.

"No you aren't. This is my body and I have total control over it. You don't have to like it. I'm keeping it the way it is." Naruto spat. He just walked off, leaving the raven alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I thought it turned out pretty well actually! Again, thanks DizziKatz for inspiring me! ^_^ I love you for it! It was going to be a bit longer but.... I started to get REALLY tired so I kinda ended it abruptly..... Sorry about that! I promise to make it up to you!

Yay! I've got maybe a couple more stories and then I need to update this one and the other one I have out now. Great.... _ Oh well, I don't really have a life so this is my pathetic excuse for one! I will updat A LOT! So don't miss out on it! You'll fall too far behind if you only read it on the weekends! And who know how long these stories will be! Oh well! Ato!

Yasuragi: Mackerz


	2. Big Decision

**Yay! I've written a lot this weekend and it's only saturday! I know, I'm lazy and I don't get out much, but you benefit form that! This chapter is.... well I'm going to level with you, this is sad. lol  
Again inspiration was from DizziKatz to write this story, but I've gone a totally seperate way with it. I know this may be sad and you all may hate Sasuke by the end of this story *insert the evil laugh*, but I promise this will be a really good story!**

**ATTENTION: I know I've been saying this a lot and I'll continue to do this; This is SasuNaru, it's YAOI, boy-on-boy action. There will be at least one lemon in this story and when there is, I will warn you all. Please don't bash because you hate YAOI, I have warned you.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, nor will I ever, own Naruto or any character in it.  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Big Decision-**

"Well, it seems that whatever you were having was a fluke. Seems like if you did have a uterus, it's gone now." Tsunade said, writing everything down on her chart. Naruto seems heartbroken. He looked over at Sasuke who just sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"_I know Sasuke's happy about this but. . . I was excited to actually be part girl."_ Naruto thought. He just nodded and put his shirt back on. Tsunade and Sasuke both noted that Naruto seemed rather depressed by this. He just slowly walked out of Tsunade's doctors office, his head hanging. "Coming Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

The older boy stood up. He hated to see Naruto like this. Naruto still wanted to be part girl and he wanted to give Sasuke a family. Naruto lives to make Sasuke happy, no matter the cost and now, well Sasuke can't even support him through this. "I'd like to speak to Sasuke for a few, is that ok Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Naruto just nodded and proceeded to the waiting room.

"What is it Tsunade?" Sasuke questioned, shoving his hands into his pockets. Tsunade wrung her hand together for a few moments before she spoke.

"The reason I suspect Naruto transformed into a girl for about a week is because, well, I think Kyuubi might be a part of this. Kyuubi might be a girl." Tsunade managed to say to the raven. Sasuke's jaw seemed to drop as Tsunade finished her sentence. How could this be? Were they somehow fusing together?

"Please don't tell Naruto right now. This is just a theory." Tsunade reminded him. Sasuke nodded and walked out of the office. This wasn't adding up. Of course Sasuke knew about Kyuubi, but. . . He didn't know it was a girl!

"You ok Sasu? You look pale." Naruto pointed out as Sasuke walked into the waiting room. Sasuke just nodded, he was speechless. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and they both walked out.

"Sasuke, are you sure your ok?" Naruto questioned, about three minutes later. Sasuke just nodded again. Naruto dropped it, figuring Sasuke wasn't going to speak to him at all. They passed by the ramen shop, when Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks.

"Do you want ramen?" Sasuke asked. Naruto perked up right away, and ran up and tackled his fiancé. Sasuke was used to this so he just took it as a thank you and hugged Naruto back. Naruto ran into the shop and sat down.

"Afternoon Naruto; Sasuke. What can I get you guys?" Ayame asked. Naruto ordered the miso ramen and Sasuke just ordered chicken ramen. They sat in silence for a few moments before Naruto decided to speak up.

"I know that you're happy about all this, but I'm still heartbroken about it. I was finally going to give you what you wanted, but now, I can't do that." Naruto reached over and grabbed Sasuke's hands. He looked up into Sasuke's eyes, tears welling up in his own and finished, "Will you please forgive me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto on the forehead. "Always." he muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Baa-chan, what are you doing over here?" Naruto asked. Tsunade had shown up at Naruto's house three days after his last appointment. She stood there, as smile on her face and worry in her eyes.

"I'll explain everything if you and Sasuke come down to my office." she replied. Naruto agreed to meet her there in twenty minutes. She left the apartment, and Naruto ran to his room and tackled Sasuke.

"Dobe, can't you see I'm in the middle of something?!" Sasuke yelled out. Naruto had successfully broken the glass sculpture that Sasuke had been working on for a year no. Sasuke was furious until Naruto grabbed his face and started to kiss him.

"Get your shoes on, we're leaving." Naruto demanded. Sasuke, somehow, did as he was told and Naruto ran to Tsunade's office. Once they got there, Shizune led them to the back room. It was dimly lighted, with a bunch of screens lining the walls.

"Tsunade will be with you in a moment." Shizune mentioned. Sasuke sat in a seat while Naruto browsed the whole room. Sasuke didn't pay attention to him until he saw light flood the room. A shadow appeared in the light. Sasuke heard the clicking of heels.

"Ah, Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto, please take a seat." Tsunade said, motioning to a seat. Naruto sat next to Sasuke. Tsunade sat on the end of the table, looking right at Naruto. Shizune was standing on her right side behind her.

"Naruto, I have found something very interesting that I think you might enjoy. Have you said anything to him" Tsunade's question was directed to Sasuke. Sasuke just shook his head.

"No Tsunade, I have not." Sasuke replied. Tsunade nodded her head and whispered something in Shizune's ear. Shizune took, what appeared to be, a piece of paper from a folder and place it on a screen. She turned the light on and an X-ray appeared on it.

"Naruto, you're probably wondering why you're here, yes?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded and Tsunade nodded. "Well, I have found out why a few weeks ago I found a uterus in you." Tsunade announced. Naruto perked up.

"Really Baa-chan?! What?! Is it good?!" Naruto fired off a bazillion questions before Tsunade even had a chance to speak at all. Sasuke calmed him down so they could hear the exciting (really unexciting, for Sasuke) news.

"It has come to my attention that Kyuubi is a girl and you two are slowly fusing together. You only turn a FULL girl once a month so that Kyuubi may have her period. So for about five days out of a given month, you will be full girl." Tsunade proclaimed. Naruto jumped for you while Sasuke, well he wasn't as happy as Naruto.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and hugged him. "Do you know what this means?! We can have babies!!!" Naruto exclaimed. He was jumping around even more now, knowing that he will finally give Sasuke what he wants.

"Naruto sit…. SIT DOWN!" Tsunade screamed. Naruto obeyed immediately. He wasn't up for Tsunade beating the shit out of him. "Even though this is may what you want, you might want to consider getting rid of Kyuubi." Tsunade stated.

"WHY?!" Naruto freaked out. He wasn't ready to give Kyuubi up! Kyuubi was the best thing that had ever happened to him! "I want Kyuubi inside me so I can give Sasuke a family!" Naruto protested. He wasn't getting rid of Kyuubi ever.

"Naruto, this could prove fatal. If you were allowed to have kids, I don't know what will happen to your body. My theory is that if you were ever pregnant, that would turn you into a girl for life. No changing back to a boy. And if you never got pregnant, Kyuubi will slowly fuse with you until about your mid thirties to early forties when you become a full girl. Is this what you want?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto thought about it for a minute. Sasuke was one hundred percent gay and if Naruto had become a full woman. . . "This isn't fair! Why can't something go right just once?!" Naruto screamed out. He fell to his knees, not able to bear anything at all.

"I will figure out how to extract a demon from a host with out killing the host then." Tsunade replied, and with that, the meeting was over. Sasuke and Naruto silently walked out of the room, Sasuke holding the younger boy.

"It's not fair…." Naruto kept muttering. He looked up at Sasuke, looked deep into his eyes and threw up. Naruto was under a lot of stress and he wasn't ready to deal with it. Sasuke took Naruto home and told him to rest.

"Tomorrow we have a mission, don't forget." Sasuke said, as he put Naruto to bed. Naruto groaned in protest, but he knew he couldn't get out of it. Sasuke kissed him on the forehead, his lips lingering right above Naruto's forehead for a few seconds. "Don't worry, I'll never leave you, no matter what." Sasuke muttered. With that, Sasuke turned around and walked out of the bedroom to go make dinner for Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke?" Naruto muttered. He had been asleep for about an hour when Sasuke stirred him out of his sleep. Sasuke placed dinner on the nightstand and quietly walked out. Naruto reached over and grabbed the plate.

Naruto walked out, plate in hand, to smell the aroma of chicken. He walked over to the kitchen table where Sasuke was seated and sat across from him. Sasuke looked at him then went back to eating.

"Sasuke? I won't keep Kyuubi if you don't want me too." Naruto announced. Sasuke just shook his head at the ignorance of Naruto. He did know that this was his own affair right? Sasuke really had no say in this what-so-ever.

"Naruto, this is your decision. You do what you want to do. I'm not apart of this at all." Sasuke stated. Naruto shook his head and weakly smiled at his partner.

"That's where you're wrong. This has to do with you. Everything decision we make is supposed to benefit both of us." Naruto said, right before he took a bite of his chicken. Sasuke knew Naruto was right, but. . . He felt like if he said no then Naruto would hate him. If Sasuke said yes, Naruto would want kids and risk becoming a girl forever.

"Naruto, I'll stay with you whatever your decision is just please leave me out of this." Sasuke whispered, standing up from the table. He walked into the room and closed the door. Naruto was devastated. Sasuke didn't want to be apart of this life changing decision?? What's going on?

Sasuke walked out a few hours later to find Naruto curled up on the couch, sleeping. Sasuke felt sorry for the boy, if he didn't have Kyuubi sealed into his body then, well none of this would be happening right now. Sasuke picked the young boy up and carried him into the bedroom.

"Sa…. Sasu? What's going on?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke didn't say a word, he just laid Naruto on the bed and sat down. He was rubbing his temple when he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist. He wasn't in the mood for any of this so he just kissed Naruto and laid down as well.

"Please talk to me." Naruto whispered, placing his head between Sasuke's shoulder blades. Sasuke didn't say anything, he didn't want to. He just laid there quietly, waiting for sleep to overcome him.

**Sad chapter right?! Yeah I know. It wasn't enough to make me tear up *not much is*, but I think it's still pretty good don't you agree?! Yeah, I'm vein, I know. lol Well I hope you all liked this chapter, I do. I hope to have at least two new chapters of each story and maybe a new story and a new oneshot. Who know?! lol Keep checking up at least every other day if you don't want to fall too far behind! lol Aio!**

**Yasarugi: Mackerz**


	3. Yes or no!

**Ok, so after a while of not posting, here it is! I think I did a pretty good job on this one! Well anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story! And, sadly, I did not listen to any music this time around.... T_T**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. They all belong to Kishimoto-sensei.**

**WARNING: Yes, this is YAOI. Dont like?? DONT FUCKING READ..... I HATE flaming and I HATE when people put negative reviews without using their profile name. If you have anything bad to say, at least have the balls to give me a username.... And NO I'm not being a baby about this.... Anyway! This will most likely contain a lemon or two. BoyxBoy..... There, enough warning....  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke Says Yes, Naruto Says.... No?!

A few hours later, Naruto woke up and looked around. His eyes had to adjust to the dark that had consumed the room. He reached over and felt a warm body. 'Thank God, he didn't run away.' Naruto thought to himself. He stood up, stretched, and went to the bathroom. When he returned, he laid back in bed. His breath hitched in his throat when a warm arm snaked across his waist.

"Naruto-kun?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto rolled over to face Sasuke. Naruto's eye's had become fixed to the dark, yet he was only able to see the outlining of Sasuke's body. Naruto placed a warm hand on Sasuke's face. Sasuke felt at ease and fell back asleep. Naruto loved the boy; he wanted Sasuke in his life forever. Yet, for some reason, Sasuke still wasn't going to choose this difficult decision. And that's what Naruto needed the most. He placed a cool kiss on the raven's cheek and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke woke up, the sun burning his retinas. He squinted and turned around to look at the clock. It read 8:14. Sasuke sat up in the bed, looking down at the blond. He knew how he felt about him; he just couldn't bring himself to make this horrible decision for Naruto. The choices were either Sasuke was unhappy or Naruto was unhappy.

Because the Uchiha loved his fiancé, he couldn't bear to see him unhappy. So, this time, Sasuke would have to take the bullet and let Naruto keep Kyuubi. He stood up and walked out of the room, frowning at his decision. He walked to the bathroom first, and then he went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Naruto came down a while later. He stood at the threshold of the kitchen, looking at his lover. He wanted Sasuke to make this decision for him, no matter the cost. He just wanted the raven to be happy.

"You need to keep Kyuubi." Sasuke informed Naruto. The blonde just looked at him; he didn't even know Sasuke knew he was here. Naruto sat down at the table, shaking his head. He smiled at the Uchiha who had turned around to face the Uzumaki.

"Nope. I know that will kill you so I'm getting rid of….. Her." Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke sat down at the table, handing Naruto a plate of eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage. Sasuke just shook his head to this. They keep disagreeing about this subject. He wished it would just go away.

"You told me to make the decision and I say keep her. It'll make you happy and that's all that really matters." The Uchiha mentioned to the blonde. Sasuke took a piece of toast and bit off it, while Naruto stared at him. First, the Uchiha didn't want Naruto to have Kyuubi, and now he does because he thinks it'll make him happy? There was something seriously wrong with Uchiha's.

"Fine, whatever you say." Naruto said. They sat there in silence for the rest of the time. After Naruto was done, he rinsed the dishes, placed them in the dishwasher, and headed to their room. Sasuke sat there, thinking about what had happened not to long ago. Naruto wanted Kyuubi out for Sasuke. Sasuke wanted Kyuubi to stay for Naruto. Things weren't making sense anymore.

After Sasuke had placed his dishes in the dishwasher, he walked to their room, leaning against the doorpost. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the raven standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Naruto shook his head and kept doing what he was doing.

"Naruto, I know this will kill you if you take Kyuubi out. Please, just keep Kyuubi. You want kids and I need kids, so please, for me?" Sasuke pleaded. He knew Naruto wouldn't get rid of Kyuubi anyway; he didn't have the guts to do it. Naruto just sat down on the bed, silently crying. Sasuke didn't know about this because Naruto was facing the other direction. He quickly wiped the tears off his face and eyes and walked passed Sasuke.

Sasuke just followed him, not wanting to provoke the blonde anymore. Naruto kept doing his daily routine, forgetting about everything. He didn't have time to deal with this stupid bickering; he had other important things to do. Sasuke came up from behind, and hugged the unsuspecting blonde. Naruto didn't make any sound though, he just stopped and cried.

Sasuke rested his forehead on the back of Naruto's head. He had been feeling like shit. He didn't want Naruto to go through with anything. Naruto's supposed to keep the demon and have kids. That's what Sasuke WANTED him to do. Naruto pulled away and started packing a suitcase.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto didn't have time to answer though. He was packing for his three day stay in the hospital. He was so sick of Sasuke. He couldn't stand the teme any longer. He picked up his suitcase, bid Sasuke goodbye, and walked out of the house. Sasuke didn't bother chasing after him, he couldn't stop the blonde.

Naruto slowly and quietly walked to the hospital. He had just hoped that Sasuke wasn't following him. Naruto didn't look up; he couldn't, to see everyone so happy and cheerful while he was dying inside. He wasn't ready to get rid of poor Kyuubi, but if it made that stupid teme happy, he would do anything.

Naruto walked up to the hospital. He lifted his head to look at the sign. He walked straight into the front doors, trying so hard not to cry. He went up to the desk, where a nurse was stationed. He signed in, waited, and thought about what he was actually doing. This wasn't right by any means, but he had to.

"Uzumaki, Naruto?" The nurse called. Naruto stood up, and smiled weakly at the nurse. She led him to his room and told him to wait for a doctor. The next person to walk in wasn't a doctor, but Sasuke. He looked at Naruto and slowly walked over to him. He sat on the chair next to the bed Naruto was lying in.

"Don't, you can't do this." Sasuke informed him. Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's cold, dark eyes. Naruto could see a mixture of emotions in his eyes. Sorrow, guilt, depression, all of them were in there. When Sasuke looked into Naruto's blue eyes, though, Sasuke was shocked at what he had seen. Naruto's eyes weren't the same bright blue eyes Sasuke knew, no. These eyes were a dull blue; they held no emotion in them as the Uchiha watched tears flood them.

"Sasuke, I'm doing this. I don't care anymore. You know why I'm doing it? For you. For some odd reason, even though I hate you right now, I'm thinking of you. Don't you fucking care in the least?" Naruto asked, his tone becoming harsher at the end of his statement. Sasuke flinched inwardly as Naruto's words sunk deep into his heart.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to see you two again." The doctor had said. She walked in, and stood next to Sasuke, winking at him. They both rolled their eyes as she looked though Naruto's charts. "So, you're getting rid of Kyuubi?" she asked, in her annoying voice. Naruto nodded. Sasuke, on the other hand, shook his head. She looked from one to the other and excused herself. Her pager had gone off a moment before and she was called down to a knife fight victim.

"Please, I can tell this is killing you inside. Don't do it." Sasuke kept pleading. Naruto started at him before he went on a total rampage. His target? Sasuke Uchiha.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCK WITH MY EMOTIONS?! I AM A HUMAN BEING SASUKE!!! I HATE HOW YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!" He yelled. He continued this for about a minute longer, and then he completely gave up. There was not point in yelling at the Uchiha. He never learned and he never listened. Naruto would just have to learn to get used to that.

"Look, let's go home, talk this over, and if you're sure you want this, you can come back in a few days." Sasuke explained. Naruto just shook his head. Sasuke could just be a stuck up asshole sometimes. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and rolled over, not even wanting to look at the raven. Sasuke just sighed, patted Naruto's back, and walked out.

Sasuke had tried; he just couldn't get to the blonde. He was useless at this point. He stood right outside the door of Naruto's room when he heard the handle turn. He looked hopeful at the door as it slowly swung open, revealing the blonde. Sasuke was relieved when he saw Naruto walk out with his outfit on and suitcase in hand.

"You've got twenty-four hours to prove that you want me to keep Kyuubi, teme." Naruto muttered, walking by Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked at this. This was going to be the easiest thing Sasuke ever had to do. Sasuke slowly followed the blonde out of the hospital and into the streets of Konoha. Sasuke grabbed his fiancé's hand and squeezed it loosely.

Naruto wanted to smile, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He still cared for the raven deeply, but all this was putting more stress on his small body. He didn't need this stress right now. He just needed to relax. He and Sasuke walked home in silence. When they reached home, Naruto threw his suitcase on the ground and walked into the kitchen.

He came back out a few minutes later with a bowl of ramen in his hand. Sasuke was sitting on the couch, waiting for Naruto. Naruto sat down and cuddled up next to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled inwardly and wrapped his arm around Naruto's body. Sasuke didn't want anything to happen to his lover. He was going to keep him just the way he was, even if it would kill him.

Naruto looked up and smiled as he watched Sasuke daydream. Naruto still held hate for the Uchiha, yes, but doesn't love power through that? Naruto kept eating his ramen and watching his fiancé daydream. Naruto loved to watch Sasuke when he was like this. He seemed… rather peaceful. Sasuke snapped out of it and looked down at Naruto. Said boy just looked away and blushed. Sasuke smirked, reached down, and kissed the younger boys lips.

Even though Sasuke hated ramen and sweet things, he loved how Naruto made ramen taste sweeter. He kept thinking about that even as Naruto got up to wash out his bowl. Naruto returned after a moment, laying his head on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke looked down at him and smiled.

"You've got to keep Kyuubi. It's better for you." Sasuke whispered, his lips hover just above Naruto's. Naruto nodded, grabbed Sasuke head and forced him down into a kiss. If Sasuke wanted Naruto to keep Kyuubi, so be it. Naruto wasn't against any of it. As they parted, Naruto smiled and looked deep into Sasuke's eyes.

"Of course. Anything for you." Naruto managed to say. Sasuke just smirked at this and started to play with Naruto's hair. Naruto had had a rough night, he didn't get much sleep. So, he decided to take a short nap on his lovers lap. "Wake me in about thirty minutes." Naruto yawned. He got comfortable and fell asleep shortly after the comment. Sasuke just nodded and didn't move one inch.

"You have no idea what you do to me. I must be crazy right now for saying you can keep Kyuubi. Ya know, this will change our life dramatically, right Naruto?" Sasuke asked out loud. He was hoping Naruto could somehow hear Sasuke. As if oncue, Naruto began to nod a bit. Sasuke smiled and soon drifted off to sleep as well.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aww, happy ending for this chapter! Yayness! So, as you can tell, Sasuke has accepted everything! And it's going to be one happy story right?! Heh, you'll find out. Ok! So this chapter was pretty good, I had to say up LATE to writing this! And on a school night! Ya know what I have come to find out about myself that hasn't happened till recently? If I stay up too late on school nights, I'm dizzy all day and I don't feel good! Go figure! And I have muscle pains all along my back... Oh well! **

**Yasuragi! ~Mackerz**


	4. I can't wait

**Yay, new chapter! I'm so proud of myself! *Dances in seat* So, I just want to say that I know there are things in this cahpter that people will probably bitch at me about because I'm putting my view into this, just to let you know. This is just a story! I'm not pushing my views like Liberals do. Just get through the part, I promise I won't bring it up again. And don't bash please, I don't want it.**

**Discmaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns all of Naruto, except Naruto's three children. Those are mine! 3**

**Warning: This chapter does have PRO-LIFE talk in this. Again, like I said above, don't like? Don't care. Please don't bash because, even though it is my view, it plays an important role in this chapter. I will try my best to stay away from pro-life talk because I know people will get mad that I'm "advertising" it. I'm not. You're choice, I just think pro-abortion is wrong. Sorry, I know I called it pro-abortion, but I'm just calling it what it is ^_^**

**Note: The _BOLD ITALIC _letters are Kyuubi talking.**

* * *

"Naruto, time to get up." Sasuke coaxed. Naruto peeled his eyes opened, shaking his head. He rested his head on Sasuke's lap again. The raven sighed. The blond had told him to wake him up now, but he knew the blond would refuse. Sasuke lifted Naruto's head, kissing his cheek. Naruto smiled a bit, but decided to whine. Sasuke propped the boy up, standing up, and walking out of the room. Naruto decided he wouldn't get any more time to sleep so he stood up, following his lover.

"Naruto, you know we have to talk about. . . Things." Sasuke cleared his throat. Naruto nodded, heading over to the counter to make coffee. Sasuke sat down, running his hand through his hair. He looked outside their apartment, watching everyone bustle about like it was any normal day. Sasuke envied them a bit. Sure he wanted to be with Naruto, but it was bringing extra pressure in his life. He was starting to slowly lose his sanity. He was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto placed a cup in front of him and sat across from him.

"Alright, so about this Kyuubi thing." Sasuke began, ignoring the cup that was in front of him. He didn't want to drag this out too long. It would be more of a hassle if Naruto decided things too late. It's not like Sasuke agreed with getting rid of Kyuubi, and if he did, he was going to wait till the baby was born. What pissed Sasuke off the most, and it probably pissed Naruto off too, was abortions. (1) It was another life, someone who could come along and be a new leader, someone who could create a new jutsu that could save millions. And, in all honesty, it wasn't the kids fault for being conceived.

"Even if I decide to get rid of him, I really can't now." Naruto stated, motioning to his stomach. It wasn't like he was showing or anything, hell he was only about three days into the pregnancy by now, but Sasuke understood. He was relieved to hear that Naruto wasn't willing to give up the child anyway. "Sasuke, do you know what this could do? I mean, you need clan members. Members with the actual sharigan. I'm not willing to let you let go of your dream. I would love to have kids, but if your not. . ."

"I'm not saying I'm ready, but I'm more than willing to become ready to have a child." Sasuke cut Naruto off. Naruto smiled a bit and nodded. He knew of Sasuke's stance on aborting a baby. Even though he was a cold-hearted bastard to a lot of people, one thing that really pissed Sasuke off was abortion. Frankly, Naruto didn't seem to mind, it's the parents choice right? If they're willing to live with the fact that they murdered their unborn child, Naruto was fine with it.

"Sasuke, I love you, I do, but what'll happen when I have this kid? I mean, we're not even married! And we're two guys! Won't our kid find it a little odd when he goes over to play with his friend and he sees his friend has a mother and father?! I'm not saying abort the kid, I wouldn't be able to live with myself then, but what I'm trying to say is, maybe adoption is the best thing for our kid." Naruto rubbed his stomach, looking down.

"No." Sasuke stated, Naruto's head snapping up at that word. Before Naruto could say a word, Sasuke held up his hand and continued. "I'm not willing to give a child up when I myself know the pain of being alone. And you know the pain of not knowing your parents. Do you want our kid to go through that too? I mean, sure the kid may get parents if they didn't know it was your child, but still, it's really only fake love compared to what kind of love they get from their real parents. Don't you agree? I mean, you know I'll do anything to please you, but this isn't something I'm going to do." Sasuke finished. He took a sip of coffee, waiting for Naruto's reply.

"Your right Sasuke. He'll love us no matter what. He'll think its natural for a kid to have two males as parents. And even if he doesn't, he'll still love us. It's not like he's really going to hate up because he doesn't believe in this. But I'm going to feel bad for the child. He's going to go through a rough childhood with me as his 'mother'." Naruto had air quotes around mother. Sasuke sighed, not really knowing what to do anymore. He knew either way, the child could be hurt somehow, but even though the child wasn't yet a fetus, he still loved it. That's just how he was.

"Don't worry; I'll protect the child from everything bad. And, it's also half Uchiha. It'll be able to handle itself." Sasuke gave a weak smile. Naruto nodded a bit, smiling himself. He knew this was true, but it still hurt him to know that their child will probably suffer the same pain he had gone through. And who knows, maybe he'll take after his horrible uncle and hate them enough to kill them off. God, Naruto hoped not. The blond never noticed the tears that were forming in his eyes as he thought of his beautiful child, deciding to murder them. Sasuke, on the other hand, stood up and rushed to Naruto's side, placing a cool hand on Naruto's burning cheek.

"Naruto, hey don't cry. Everything will be fine." Sasuke cooed. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, resting his head on Naruto's chest. Naruto instinctively placed his hands on Sasuke's cheeks, bringing his head up and planted a soft, quick kiss on Sasuke's lips. "What were you thinking of?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing. Just our child." Naruto stated, wiping the tears from his cheeks and eyes. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, not believing what the blond had just said. He stood up, crossing his arms over his chest, wanting to know what Naruto was thinking right then and there. Naruto sighed, knowing Sasuke wasn't going to give up on this. "I was thinking about our kid turning our like. . ." His voice trailed off. He shook his head, standing up. He didn't want to piss Sasuke off.

"Like my brother." Sasuke finished. Naruto just nodded a bit, dumping his coffee in the drain. He turned to see the expression on Sasuke's face. Sasuke walked off, ending the conversation right then. Naruto sighed, knowing that was going to happen. Naruto walked up stairs, to his room, and shut the door. He leaned back on it, sliding down. He knew Sasuke was going to freak, but he wasn't prepared for what was going to happen.

Sasuke appeared in their room, Sasuke picking Naruto up by his collar. Naruto could see the curse mark was slowly starting to take over. Naruto was terrified of what was going to happen next. He just hoped it wouldn't damage the baby's development in any way. Sasuke set Naruto on the ground, smirking. Naruto fell back as far as he could. He tripped, falling on the bed. Before he could get up, Sasuke was on top of him straddling Naruto's hips.

"Sasuke, please, not in cursed form. I hate when you do this." Naruto told him. Sasuke didn't listen, and instead kissed him roughly. Naruto sighed into the kiss, forcing Sasuke off of him. Sasuke stood up, looking at Naruto. Damn, did he want the blond badly! Naruto, on the other hand, didn't want Sasuke. He wasn't in the mood for sex that night, especially really rough sex. Naruto stood, leaving the room. Sasuke followed him, defeated.

"Don't follow me. I'm going out for a bit." Naruto stated his hand on the front door handle. Sasuke nodded, Naruto opening the door and walking outside. He breathed in the fresh air, smiling a little to himself. He shoved his hands in his pockets, deciding to walk to their first training course when they were still team 7. Naruto smiled as he walked up to it, seeing his little child here, acting like Sasuke while Kakashi taught them about teamwork. He smiled, tears forming in his eyes. He kept walking still seeing a little girl walking with him.

_**The reason you see a little girl is because that will be the first born out of the three.**_ Kyuubi mused. Naruto stopped, the girl stopping with him and looking up. Naruto was stunned, three kids?! Kyuubi was probably messing with him.

"Why three?" Naruto asked. He looked down at the little girl, watching as one boy appear, then another. Naruto smiled a bit, realizing that the first boy looked a lot like Sasuke. The second boy looked a lot like himself. The girl, however, looked totally different from either of them.

_**I've programmed each of them. They're all part of you, part of Sasuke, and part of me. The reason the girl looks different is because I like her. She has more of me than any of you. I've decided her hair color, eye color, everything. I let the two boys go about their way and look like they were supposed to. Want to see what the girl would look like without me messing with her? **_Naruto just nodded.

The next girl that popped up beside the first one had long, black hair. She had bright blue eyes which changed to sharigan. She had prominent whisker marks on her face. Her skin was lightly tanned, her body build exactly like Sasuke's. Naruto smiled, blinked, and the girl went away.

"Kyuubi, how do you know what they're going to look like?" Naruto asked suddenly. Kyuubi chuckled a bit, anticipating that question. The kids looked up at their 'mother', the girl deciding to answer him.

"Mommy, it's because he's seen out code. He's seen our genetic make-up, he is part of our genetic make-up. He knows everything that's going to happen to us. I'm not allowed to explain any further, nor go into detail on what's going to happen. But I just want to let you know, we all love both you and Daddy, please don't forget that." She said, placing a hand on his stomach. Tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes. He was so happy, he couldn't even speak.

_**Naruto, you must go home. We all need rest. Don't worry, I'll help you and Sasuke along with this. We'll all help you along. You are supposed to tell Sasuke everything you've seen now. Please don't go into detail about what we've been talking about, just talk about your kids. **_Naruto nodded, walking home with his three children following close behind.

"Will anyone be able to see you guys, or just me?" Naruto asked, pulling out a key from his pocket. The little raven decided to answer this next question.

"Nope, just you." He stated. _Great, I'm betting he's going to act A LOT like Sasuke._ Naruto chuckled.

"Of course he is. I'm going to be a lot like you and I'm going to be hyper!" The blond told his mother. He pointed to his sister, "And she's going to be a mix of both you. When she's acting like Daddy though, it's best to stay away from her." He said. Naruto nodded, smiling down at his young boy. They all walked to the kitchen, disappearing for the time being.

Naruto will always remember the differences between the girls. The first one looked nothing like any of the others. She had shorter, red and blue hair with a blue and orange eye. She was rather pale (Sasuke's trait) with the sharigan eyes. She did have a body build similar to Naruto's. He knew she would be the only one with the seal around her naval, considering Kyuubi said she had more of him than any of them. She would have part of Kyuubi inside her.

_**She'll have the two-tailed part of me. When this transformation happens, you're going to want to stay in bed for about a week, considering the pain you'll be in. This will also be a little taste of what you're going to expect in labor, but you will be getting a C-Section. You'll have to tell Sasuke about this, he will think you're ready to deliver. This isn't the case. This will happen the last month of pregnancy. You will still have the traditional 9 months to carry your kids.**_ _**Oh, and since she's getting only two tail's, your going to have seven, got it? It's like your kid is going to have a kid of mine. This won't hurt her, she'll have the same power as you, just weaker. Got it?**_

"Yeah, I got it." Naruto informed. He walked upstairs, stopping right outside his room. He could hear Sasuke talking to someone, probably on the phone. (2) He was talking about how happy he was about Naruto being pregnant, but he was so worried that it would put too much of a strain on him. Naruto felt bad, Sasuke was so worried about Naruto that the blond was scared when he was talking about maybe allowing Naruto to have an abortion.

_Sasuke?! You're talking about me getting an abortion because your worried for me?! You would NEVER agree with an abortion! Why now??_ Naruto thought, slowly opening the door. Sasuke turned around, said goodbye to the person, and stood up.

"Hey Naruto. How are you?" Sasuke asked, rubbing the back of his head. Naruto didn't answer, just walking to get some clothes and heading for the bathroom. Sasuke followed him, grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Who were you talking too?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head, indicating it wasn't important. "You told that person you were considering on abortion because you were afraid it would put a strain on my body. After seeing our kids, I'm just hurt that you would say something about that." Naruto looked down, not wanting to see the shocked expression on Sasuke's face.

"You. . . Saw our KIDS??" Sasuke asked, bending down to look Naruto in the eye. Naruto just nodded. Sasuke pulled him back to their room, sitting him on the bed. Sasuke sat down, holding Naruto's hands. "Naruto, how did you see them? What did they look like? How many?" Sasuke asked, feeling tears of joy fill his eyes.

"Kyuubi showed me. There are three, one boy looking like me, one boy looking like you, and our first born, a girl." Naruto smiled, remembering all of them. "The girl is going to have two-tailed Kyuubi. Kyuubi likes her the best so he added his code more into her system. She had red hair in the front, blue in the back. Her hair is longish, and she seems to be a tomboy. She had one blue eye, one orange. She has sharigan and I know she'll have the seal around her naval." When Naruto said this, his hand came up and touched his stomach, his finger tracing the seal. "She's got the body build of me with the pale skin like you. Sasuke, they're real and alive. Now that I've seen them. . .they truly love us. They all told me. The girl acts like you and me both while the blond boy acts like me and the raven acts like you. Maybe a little too much." Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke smiled, seeing their images pop into his mind. He nestled his head in Naruto's neck, smiling as he kissed him on his sweet spots. "Naruto, we're going to have three kids. Can you believe it? Now that they have faces, I love them even more. I'm sorry for ever saying that to Kiba, I know I don't believe in abortions. I'm so sorry for ever saying that and I will never say that again. I was, I was out of my mind." Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded, knowing he was.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke. I still love you. Now, am I allowed to get ready for bed?" Naruto asked. He looked at the clock, noting that it was around eleven. Sasuke nodded, releasing him and watching him leave.

_I can't wait._

* * *

**So, if you're still willing to yell at me for showing my view in here, please do. I'll accept, but I will probably yell back. As you saw :but probably refuse to agree: is that the pro-life talk was part of the plot.**

**1: Yes, like I've been saying, this is my view. You don't have to agree, I'm fine with that. Please, like I've been saying, don't bash.  
2: Yes, even though I'm choosing the time period Kishimoto-sensei put them in, they do have phones. Excuse me if I put that stuff in, they're just getting updated in technology! :D**

**I hope you all enjoyed :even if you didn't agree with things: and I hope even though I showed my view, you'll continue to read. Just know, I could've been more harsh with it and I could've bashed on things you don't want me to. I didn't bash pro-abortion views, so please don't bash for my view. I'm totally fine with you allowing to kill babies, I am! *Just like Naruto! :)***


	5. MUST READ!

**For those of you who don't visit my profile:**

**Lately, I've been harassed through PM's and a few reviews and I'm getting tired of it. For a little while, I have ditched this account and made my own and I was debating whether or not to move all the stories to my new account and make them better and I have decided.**

**I was going to just run away from all the stories, but it seems people like them more than my new story, Angel's Heartbeat, so I'm going to move the stories: We Come From Different Worlds *1st**** chapter up!*, Summer Romance, Empty Promises, and Where's Your Heart? If, for any reason, there's a majority vote to drop a story or two, please PM me about it and if I get enough people telling me to quit a story, I will. **

**If you do message and tell me to drop a story, or even how to make one better, please tell me why I should drop it or what's going to make the story better. **

**I AM SORRY, BUT I DO NOT HAVE A BETA. MY GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION ARE NOT THE BEST, SO IF YOU ARE QUALIFIED FOR BETA OR KNOW SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME! Lol**

**My new account: TheBadTouch**

**After this, I will not be able to be reached through Miyuki Kamaru.**

**Thank you for taking your time reading this and I hope all my R&R's are still with me! Sorry for this mess, I was just kind of stuck for a while.**

**~Mackerz**


End file.
